Connection joints generally occur when different components make contact with one another. Connection joints are found in the connection region with the floor and with solid walls. In buildings, lowering or lifting of the ceiling can come about due to weight stress or thermal influences. In order to prevent damage to the drywall, in this case the upper connection joint is implemented as an expansion joint. Therefore, joints that interrupt components and prevent stress cracks are referred to as expansion joints. The ceiling profile is implemented in such a manner that relative movement between the ceiling profile and the perpendicular wall components is possible.
In general, a U profile, which is part of the framework, is attached to the connecting components. Usual U profiles with which the work is done are, in particular, U profiles having profile widths of 2½ inches (64 mm), 3⅝ inches (92 mm), 4 inches (102 mm), 6 inches (152 mm), 8 inches (203 mm), and 10 inches (254 mm). The gypsum boards themselves are affixed to the connecting component at a defined distance. Usually, sealing of the system takes place in the gap between the gypsum board and the ceiling. For this purpose, either a suitable sealing compound is introduced, or the gap is filled with mineral wool and provided with a sealing layer on the surface. In both cases, the material situated in the joint prevents movement relatively strongly, with the result that in order to achieve sufficient movement absorption, the work has to be done with relatively great joint widths.
Different methods for producing profile elements, such as profile strands and joint cores, for sealing building joints, particularly connection joints, with regard to noise and smoke are known from the state of the art.
DE 3038524 A1 describes an expansion joint tape that is equipped with a flexible tube, wherein the expansion joint tape is introduced into a joint between the concrete elements. The flexible tube serves to fill in additional joint material, such as polyurethane, in order to subsequently seal the joint, and this makes installation and handling more difficult.
DE 4006997 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for producing profile strands composed of fire-protection foam materials, using a reaction mixture prepared in a mixer, which mixture is filled into a closed, flexible and airtight film tube, wherein the film tube is removed before use of the profile strand.
DE 102010008570 A1 describes a method for producing a fire-protection joint cord, wherein an intumescent foam flows into a tube and is caused to foam there. Disadvantages in DE 102010008570 A1 are the predetermined diameter of the tube, as well as a backup of the material mass that might occur during the production process or insufficient material mass in the joint cord that is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,634 describes a method for producing a foamed plastic material, particularly a material having a round geometry. Different shaping of the foamed material, for example for a specific shape of joint sealing tapes, is not possible.
The systems of the state of the art have further additional disadvantages such as, for example, significant time expenditure during production due to complicated cleaning steps of the system or due to complicated refitting, high costs, structure of the joint core or of the profile element composed of multiple components or complicated construction elements, poor ability to be cut, great weight or very inconvenient installation for building joints, particularly for connection joints.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for producing a profile element for sealing building joints, particularly for sealing them with regard to noise and smoke, and, if applicable, with regard to fire, which method avoids the disadvantages of the known methods. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for continuous and endless production of such a profile element, which can be universally used for different profile dimensions in drywall construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows cost-advantageous, economical, continuous and endless production of such a profile element.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide use of the profile element produced according to the invention for acoustical, smoke-proof and/or fire-proof sealing of connection joints in drywall walls, above all of expansion joints.
These and other objects that are evident from the following description of the invention are accomplished by the present invention as it is described in the independent claims. The dependent claims relate to preferred embodiments.